


Kiss me on the mouth and set me free

by 5sosismylifee



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sosismylifee/pseuds/5sosismylifee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I have an idea" He said with a kind of shock that only comes when you are surprised with yourself.</p>
<p>"What" Calum said, still lost in his thoughts.</p>
<p>"We could-we could kiss"</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>Fetus Malum get their first kiss ??</p>
<p>Title from Troye Sivan's Bite</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss me on the mouth and set me free

**Author's Note:**

> He e e y yyy I haven't written in like a month
> 
> whoops high school is a thing I took the PSAT yesterday and i hate myself (: also tests suck   
> t(-_-t)
> 
> Also i think i haven't done Malum? ever? which ???
> 
> ps i wrote this to make myself less sad about not having my first kiss yet if you cant tell aha pls someone kiss me rn immediately

Calum glanced over at Michael, the split second of delay causing Michael to score a goal on the game of Fifa they were playing.

"Yes!" Michael yelled, throwing his hands up into the air and leaning back in a victory celebration, breathing out a sigh of relief at the end of a very long match.

Calum sighed as well, admitting defeat by turning off the Playstation and switching the television in Michael's room over to some cheesy Lifetime movie.

"I've beaten the unbeatable!" Michael exclaimed, still not down from the high of his win. Calum rolled his eyes.

"It's not like you've never won before" He said, getting up to stretch his legs. He allowed Michael to relish in his victory for a while, until Michael's smile faltered as he had a new thought.

"That last bit" Michael said suspiciously, "You didn't try to stop me"

"I was distracted" Calum said simply, pulling his jeans off of his legs to replace them with a comfortable pair of sweatpants. He hopped back onto the bed next to Michael, shrugging at his best friend.

"'s not a big deal" He added, leaning back and pretending to watch the movie on the screen. Michael continued to stare at him.

"What're you distracted by?" Michael asked after a moment. Calum fell silent for a moment, considering how to answer.

"You were making weird noises" He said in a tone that suggested shame.

It wasn't a lie. During their game, Calum noticed Michael whining and kind of-what's a good way to say it-moaning a little bit. It made him shift uncomfortably, so he turned back to the screen. Michael stared at Calum for a while, but eventually picked up on his signals of not talking about it further and turned to the screen as well.

 

_"I waited fifteen years for you, Chad" The attractive blonde girl said, tears and heavy rain running down her face. "Why didn't you come back for me?"_

_The equally attractive boy with great hair said; "I was waiting for you to come back for me"_

_The blonde laughed, a hand coming up to cover her smile even though it was perfect. "Oh, Chad" She said, "Why are we so stupid?"_

_Chad laughed, pulling her hands to her side. "Because love is stupid" He said, leaning in to kiss her in the pouring rain._

 

Calum and Michael laughed, quickly reenacting the scene on Michael's probably outdated by now spiderman bedsheets.

"Oh, Chad" Calum squeaked, imitating the blonde's nasally voice.

"Oh, Jessica" Michael replied, grabbing Calum's hands and holding them in front of the pair. "Love is stupid, Jessica! It's absolutely stupid!" He said in a too-deep voice, making Calum burst into laughter and fall back onto the headboard.

They watched the epilogue of the movie, in which Chad and Jessica had a fairy-tale wedding and five children, all the while making fun of the pairing.

 

_"How did I get so lucky?"  Chad asked, looking at Jessica with an expression thicker than molasses. She mirrored it, and three children are seen running across the background of the scene, screaming._

"Brats" Michael said, to which Calum shushed him.

_"Because we were stupid, Chad" Jessica said, holding Chad's hands far too tight._

_"I love you, Jessica" Chad said, making Jessica smile._

_"I don't believe in love" Jessica said, referencing a scene at the beginning of the movie where Chad and Jessica are seen as little kids._

_"You're right, Jess. Love is stupid" Chad replied, kissing her passionately._

 

As the credits rolled, Michael and Calum's laughter was brought to a lull.

"You haven't had your first kiss yet, have you, Mike?" Calum asked, needing reassurance that he wasn't alone with this desperate _need_ in his chest. Michael shook his head, his smile dulling.

"You?" Michael asked, even though he already knew the answer. Calum shook his head.

There was a silence in which both boys thought about that empty check box in their lives, a wish yet to be fulfilled. Suddenly, Michael perked up.

"I have an idea" He said with a kind of shock that only comes when you are surprised with yourself.

"What" Calum said, still lost in his thoughts.

"We could- _we_ could kiss" He said, it coming out as more of a question. Calum looked up at that, his interest peaked.

"Um-" Calum licked his lips, "Yeah, sure-I guess"

"Are you okay with that, though? I don't want to force you or-" Michael trailed off, wringing his hands nervously.

"No, it's good" Calum said, feeling a little awkward. "Okay, ready?"

Michael re-situated himself, kneeling on the bed. He motioned for Calum to do the same, but the dark haired boy shook his head. He lay back on the headboard, making himself comfortable. Michael looked at him for a minute.

"I want you to get on top of me" Calum said, shaking his head after he said that. "Wait, that came out wrong. Wait, no it didn't" He stumbled over his words.

Michael smirked, swinging a leg across Calum's thighs, situating himself nicely there. He braced himself against the bed, curling his fingers over the edge of the mattress.

"It's okay" He said, noticing Calum's nervous expression. "It's just me. It's just Michael" he said, bringing a hand up to brush against Calum's face.

"It's just Michael" Calum repeated to himself.

"Are you sure about this?" Michael asked one last time, ever the gentleman. As an answer, Calum brought his hands up to cup Michael's cheeks and pushed his lips against the other boy's. It felt weird, but good. He felt close to Michael, in more ways than one. It took no more than a few seconds for Michael to start kissing back, and even though neither of them knew what the hell they were doing it felt nice. Calum breathed through his nose, inhaling Michael's scent and he thought maybe he was enjoying this a little too much when Michael pulled away. Calum was grateful for the breath of fresh air, but at the same time he didn't want Michael so far away. Calum chased his lips, Michael hesitantly obliging. The blond haired boy let himself relax, telling himself that  _this was Calum_ and it felt nicer after that.

When they finally pulled apart for good, both boys breathed heavily. Michael remained on Calum, now with his hands in Calum's hair without him remembering how they had gotten there. Calum was the first to speak.

"That was good" He said a little breathlessly. Michael nodded.

"I think-I liked that more than I should have?" Calum said, raising one eyebrow. Michael looked confused, so Calum continued.

"I think um I kinda like you" Calum said quietly, and instead of answering Michael kissed him again.

"I think I kinda like you too" Michael said when he pulled away, thinking back to all the times he'd thought Calum looked good, or when his laugh made bubbles form in Michael's chest and inflate his heart. Maybe he'd liked Calum all along. Huh.

"Michael?" Calum asked between kisses.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Will you-be my boyfriend?" Calum asked, and Michael nodded vigorously. Calum smiled, kissing Michael on the cheek.

Maybe love was stupid after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself after that pls stop me im the captain of the cliche train choo choo here i come
> 
> Thanks for reading! Be sure to check out my other works for literally only 5sos, but maybe if encouraged I'll do a Percy Jackson fic if anyone's a fan of that?? surprisingly 5sos is not my whole life aha  
> Leave a kudos and/or comment if you liked it, take a peeker at my tumblr @friendship-and-bubbles  
> Feel free to request as suggested above, I love to hear from you guys!  
> Sorry i haven't been writing lately, i'm finally getting out of my sadness rut and talking to people?? so i'll try to write more but i always say that   
> Sending love your way!  
> ~5sosismylifee


End file.
